Vocaloid Love
by Yin Protector
Summary: La Academia Konoha recibe una inesperada noticia; Hatsune Miku, la más famosa idol de Japón, es transferida a la misma escuela que Naruto. Sin embargo, ella oculta una personalidad diferente detrás de toda la fama que tiene mundialmente y el Uzumaki se verá atrapado en el misterio que es Miku en realidad; Aunque... Naruto también oculta algo grande bajo la manga. Lean la NA.


Bueno, hola de nuevo, me alegra estar de regreso I'M BACK jaja. Ya sé, ya sé; algunos me van a odiar por sacar otra historia y no actualizar las otras, pero ya saben lo que siempre digo: cuando una idea se mete en mi cabeza, la única manera de sacarla es escribiendo. Aparte, este es un pequeño aporte para el fandom de Vocaloid y Naruto, así que espero que les guste.

Esta historia transcurre en la era moderna, particularmente, en la Academia Konoha. Al ser un prólogo, no prometo mucho. Es más, a mi me pareció aburrido, pero espero que puedan leerlo igual. Dejar reviews me ayudará a postear el siguiente capítulo más rápido.

**Pareja única: Naruto x Miku. Sí, la Hatsune Miku de Vocaloid. No conozco su actitud, así que le voy a dar una personalidad alegre y desinteresada. **

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Vocaloid me pertenecen. Ojalá fuera el creador del programa tan famoso así, por lo menos, sería reconocido mundialmente u.u

**Prólogo : Idol**

—¿Escucharon? ¡Hatsune Miku será nuestra nueva compañera!

La afirmación de Ino Yamanaka causó un inmediato revuelo entre la población estudiantil; algunos chicos comenzaron a chocar sus manos, en una clara muestra de alegría y emoción. Las chicas, sin embargo, dejaron que sus mentes se sumergieran en un deseo soñador que anhelaba la amistad con la nueva estudiante.

—¿E-Estás segura Ino? —preguntó Sakura Haruno de repente, su mano apartó un mechón que cayó sobre su mejilla—. ¿La Idol más famosa de Japón, Hatsune Miku, estudiará aquí? ¿¡Con nosotros!?

Todos los que rodeaban a la chica rubia asintieron al unísono mientras sus miradas se clavaban en ella, buscando una respuesta afirmativa. La Yamanaka no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre le había gustado ser la más popular en la Academia Konoha, pero ahora era bastante evidente que debería cederle el puesto a otra persona.

Pero no se angustió por eso, ya que hasta una persona tan orgullosa como Ino Yamanaka sabía cuando aceptar la derrota. Además, y pese a todo, una celebridad era una celebridad; nadie podía quitarles lo que por derecho y habilidad se habían ganado, y Hatsune Miku era un claro ejemplo de perseverancia.

—Creo que fui bastante clara, frente de marquesina —dijo la chica, usando el dorso de su mano para mover la cola alta de su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios se curvaron en otra sonrisa, pero esta fue removida casi instantáneamente. Aparentemente, Sakura estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para pelear con ella—. Pero sí, eso fue lo que dije. Casualmente, hoy al entrar, pude captar parte de la conversación de Kakashi-sensei con Iruka-sensei.

No hay necesidad de decir que la clase estalló en vítores, gritos de alegría y puños elevándose en el aire. Sin duda alguna, la llegada de una personalidad famosa le daría cierto aire fresco a la Academia luego de tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, no todos festejaban ese acontecimiento con entusiasmo. Había un grupo, apartado de los demás, que se encontraba reunido en la parte trasera del salón de clases. Ellos eran los marginados, los "impopulares", cuyos niveles académicos ni siquiera superaba el aceptable. De esa manera, al menos, se salvaban de ser clasificados como nerds.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba apoyado sobre el pupitre, los incesantes gritos le impedían obtener la paz que tanto deseaba. Sus manos trataron en vano de reducir el sonido al tapar los oídos, pero pronto se percató de que sólo parecía aumentar la agudeza del mismo y se dio por vencido.

—¡Bah! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Ni que fuera tan importante! —exclamó, furioso. Sin embargo, sus palabras no llegaron más que a los oídos de sus mejores amigos.

—Bueno... pues... lo es —admitió Choji, atiborrándose con papas fritas de su bolsa—. ¿No... la... conoces?

El rubio miró de reojo al Akimichi, su boca abriéndose para protestar ante lo que había dicho. Lo pensó mejor y no malgastó su aliento; simplemente, exhaló un suspiro.

Shikamaru apartó los ojos de la escena con evidente molestia. Bostezó abiertamente, su cuerpo se estiraba con pereza acumulada de toda la mañana. Realmente, el asistir a clases era una tortura tanto para él como para Naruto.

—Esto es tan problemático... ¿Enserio nunca has oído hablar de esa chica?

Naruto no contestó, su cabeza ahora yacía de nuevo contra el pupitre. Realmente no quería escuchar nada más acerca de la nueva chica; no le importaba, ni le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—N-Naruto-kun, no te preocupes, yo tampoco sé mucho de ella...

La voz de Hinata Hyuuga fue algo que lo hizo sonreír, más que nada por que parecía que era la única que siempre lo entendió. Eran muy buenos amigos y aunque al principio tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con él, sus continuos encuentros fueron necesarios para curar su timidez hacia él. Sin duda alguna, su amistad con ella era algo que valoraba mucho.

—¡Parece que además de idiota eres ignorante! —resolvió Kiba mientras ponía una mano en su frente con disgusto—. ¡Hatsune Miku es una de las chicas más hermosas de Japón y su voz parece provenir de los mismísimos cielos! ¡Si tengo suerte, hasta yo podría ser su novio!

Todos los que lo rodeaban, e incluso Shino, lo miraron con desdén. El Aburame se acomodó los lentes con leve preocupación por su amigo.

—Siento diferir, pero no creo que tengas más de un 2% de probabilidad de llamar su atención.

El Uzumaki sonrió disimuladamente, su expresión de burla era casi imperceptible para los demás. Kiba, en cambio, negó con la cabeza, dando a entender de que se tenía mucha fe.

—Por una vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Shino —dijo Naruto, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, en una clara muestra de victoria. Ah, como le gustaba cerrarle la boca al chico perro—. Y creo que tu porcentaje es aún más bajo del que obtuviste, digamos, ¿un -50%?

Sus amigos comenzaron a carcajear ante la broma, mostrando cuán de acuerdo estaban con él. Shino se mantuvo estoico, pero tanto Choji como Shikamaru rieron abiertamente por un momento. No temieron el hecho de que podrían haber lastimado sentimentalmente a Kiba; había veces que merecía que alguien le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. Hinata tapó su boca con la mano, obviamente ocultando una sonrisa; le dio pena reírse, y aguantó la risa para no hacer sentir mal al chico de cabello marrón.

Sin embargo, el Inuzuka no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños con rabia, ya que la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente. Por ella entró Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de historia.

—Todos a sus asientos, vamos —ordenó, sonando un poco molesto por la forma en que hablaba. Nadie preguntó, y los que permanecían parados encontraron rápidamente sus pupitres.

Kakashi era un profesor de lo más extraño, cuyo pasado siempre había sido tema de discusión entre el personal de la Academia y los mismos alumnos. No era algo para sorprenderse, ya que cada vez que le preguntaban sobre la máscara que llevaba puesta, él evadía dar respuestas o cambiaba de tema. De cualquier forma, todo acerca de su comportamiento era inquietante y misterioso.

Hatake miró por encima del libro que sujetaba en su mano, sus ojos negros se fijaron momentáneamente en los estudiantes. Parecían nerviosos, expectantes, como si supieran que lo que iba a decir sería una gran revelación. Se planteó si había sido buena idea permitir que la Yamanaka lo escuchara hablando con Iruka; tuvo un motivo importante para hacerlo, claro, y eso denotaba inteligencia superior. En serio, ¿acaso Ino creía en su astucia?.

—Sé que no es un buen momento para decirlo, pero tendremos una nueva alumna —no fue sorpresa para él cuando notó la cara de emoción que tenían muchos de ellos. Guau, ¿tan rápido se extendían los rumores?.

Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia el grupo del fondo, cuyo integrante rubio no apartaba la cabeza del pupitre. Obviamente, no le interesaba para nada aquel asunto. Sonrió bajo la máscara, eso era exactamente lo que el mismo pensaba de la nueva chica.

Con un asentimiento repentino, su mano hizo una seña hacia la puerta entreabierta. La clase, en aquel momento, comenzó a estirar los cuellos con la intención de ver quien estaba detrás. Algunos se pusieron de pie, en un claro intento por ser los primeros en ver su figura.

Pronto, quizás demasiado pronto para Kakashi quien quería prolongar la expectación aún más, la puerta se abrió completamente, y por ella ingresó la chica que todos ansiaban ver.

Lo primero que la clase notó, fue que su belleza no difería de la mostrada por televisión, en aquellos conciertos en vivo de su banda. Su piel de tez blanca resaltaba aún más su hermoso cabello azul claro, el cual lo traía atado en dos colas a cada lado de su cabeza; tenía dos listones en cada cola, su color blanco sobresalía de entre la mata azulada.

Sus ojos azules irradiaban una energía bondadosa, cuya luz pareció atrapar los corazones de cada estudiante masculino del salón. Además, vestía una versión algo personalizada del uniforme de la Academia Konoha el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, corbata celeste, una falda corta de color grisáceo y unas medias largas que llegaban hasta un poco antes de la zona que cubría la falda; revelando, así, una parte de su piel al mundo.

Por orden de Kakashi, la Idol de Japón caminó hacia encontrarse frente a la pizarra. Su cara reflejaba cierto nerviosismo mezclado con curiosidad y una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Supongo que todo el mundo te conoce pero, para seguir con las formalidades, ¿por qué no te presentas a la clase? —preguntó Kakashi, volviendo la mirada rápidamente al libro de cobertura naranja en su mano.

Aún si estuviese parado junto a su escritorio, podía escuchar todo desde ahí. De paso, su oído también captaría cualquier idiotez que dijesen los estudiantes. _"Como odio a las celebridades..."_, pensó, imaginándose el alboroto en que entraría la escuela en los próximos días. Simplemente, algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

—Hai, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y tengo 16 años —comentó la chica, ignorando las miradas de admiración de la mayoría de la clase—. Es un placer conocerlos a todos... ¡espero que podamos llevarnos bien!

Su última afirmación probó ser errónea ya que, apenas dijo la parte "llevarnos bien", todos sus fans comenzaron a vitorear y gritar acerca de la suerte que tenían. Kakashi los silenció con unas pocas palabras, diciendo que habría examen de continuar con el griterío. No hace falta decir que todos cerraron la boca ante eso, sentándose derrotados en sus respectivos pupitres.

Con un suspiro, la mirada de Hatake se posó en la inocente alumna quien sonreía amablemente. _  
_

—Bien, esa fue una introducción rápida y concisa, justo como la de todos deberían ser —afirmó, negando con la cabeza en aparente resignación—. Meh, supongo que algunas cosas no pueden cambiarse ¿no es así?. Ve, siéntate.

Su orden tomó por sorpresa a la joven, quien esperaba una introducción de parte de cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros. Sin embargo, logró salir de su estupor repentino y asintió al profesor.

Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a señalar un pupitre vacío al lado del grupo que más la admiraba. Se encontraba junto a la ventana, y daba una buena vista al paisaje que se mostraba en la lejanía. Parecía un buen lugar, salvo porque ella sabía que —sentarse junto a un grupo que parecía que no la dejaría en paz con sus preguntas— no era lo que deseaba.

Su mirada se desvió a un grupo que no parecía mirarla con tanta emoción; una chica de cabello negro azulado era la única mujer junto a ellos, y eso le generó buena confianza. Sonriente, caminó entre los aturdidos alumnos, y se paró junto a Hinata Hyuuga.

—¡Hola! ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —la pregunta sorprendió a la tímida joven, quien no tardó mucho en responder con un ligero asentimiento.

Alegre, la Idol se sentó en el pupitre que quedaba entre medio del de Hinata y un chico de cabello rubio alborotado. Dejó el maletín en el suelo, y empujó disimuladamente el banco para acercarse a la chica.

—Soy Hatsune Miku —susurró la peliazul, sonriente—. ¡Espero que podamos ser amigas!

Había algo sobre la chica famosa que le resultó agradable a la Hyuuga, sobre todo por su manera alegre de ser. Quizás estaba equivocada, pero la primera impresión mostró eso justamente.

—M-Mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyuuga —respondió, esbozando su propia sonrisa. No la conocía mucho, pero cada vez que la escuchaba cantar le agradaba sus cambios de tonalidades. Había escuchado sus canciones, y tenía que admitir que no estaban para nada mal—. Mucho gusto...

Apenas terminaron con las presentaciones entre ambas, Kakashi carraspeó sonoramente.

—¡Bien, abran sus libros en la página 24!

Pronto, la clase entera tuvo que forzar sus mentes a ignorar a la chica para concentrarse en la clase. No había otra opción, dado que si alguien optaba por ignorar a Kakashi entonces se perdería la oportunidad de copiar las respuestas para el siguiente examen. Él no tenía problema en dar algunas, siempre y cuando le prestasen atención.

Miku tenía dudas, muchas dudas, pero eso podía esperar. Además, ahora tenía una nueva amiga con la que podría hablar sin preocupación.

* * *

~Vocaloid Love~

* * *

El sonido de la campana anunció el final del primer período de clases y, con el, el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo.

Kakashi salió del salón con rapidez, sin querer pasar un minuto más ahí dentro. Pero, por desgracia para la nueva celebridad, eso significó que toda la clase la rodeara inmediatamente.

—¡Miku-san! ¡Come con nosotras!

Esa exclamación provino de parte de Sakura Haruno, quien se señaló a sí misma y luego a su amiga Ino Yamanaka.

—¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Miku-sama nos iluminará con su voz celestial!

Un pervertido, seguido de sus amigos, miró con ojos brillantes a la idol. El grupo parecía ser un tipo de seguidores de ella, quienes estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de estar cerca de una celebridad.

Hatsune sonrió nerviosamente, sus manos se agitaban lentamente enfrente de su cara.

—¡Oh, realmente lo siento mucho! —dijo, otorgando a todos una de sus sonrisas más hermosas—. Hinata-chan y yo habíamos acordado almorzar juntas.

La nueva frase sorprendió enormemente a sus admiradores, cuyas miradas se desviaron hacia la tímida chica que parecía querer que se la tragase la tierra. Hinata nunca había dicho algo como eso, pero tampoco lo negó. La nueva chica parecía amable y desinteresada, y cualquier persona que se semejase un poco a Naruto merecía una oportunidad.

Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas denotaban clara vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Miku no lo notó y sonrió aún más contenta. ¡Su nueva amiga la salvaba de una multitud de fans!. En un sorpresivo y repentino acto, la idol de Japón tomó la mano de Hinata y la arrastró hacia afuera del salón.

La Hyuuga contuvo el grito que atentó con salir de su boca y dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el ahora sitio vacío que habían dejado sus amigos. No la preocupó, dado que los había visto marcharse apenas tocó la campana, con Naruto visiblemente molesto con todo el alboroto.

No sabía por qué el Uzumaki se veía tan molesto, ¿acaso tenía cierto resentimiento hacia Hatsune-san? No, no era eso. Él actuó de aquella manera desde que ingresó al salón de clases, sus ojos enrojecidos mostraban algo más que cansancio; como si estuviese frustrado con algo en lo que estuvo trabajando durante mucho tiempo.

Hinata era tímida, pero no tonta. Por algo era una de las chicas más inteligentes de todo el campus.

—...Y no sabes lo difícil que es tener tanta atención —la Hyuuga alzó la mirada, prestando atención finalmente a las palabras de su nueva amiga—. Tanto tiempo escuchando las mismas preguntas me hace querer ser como cualquier otra chica normal.

La pelinegra rió suavemente ante la broma, olvidando su anterior timidez.

—Te pareces mucho a Naruto, Hatsune-sa —afirmó, sonriendo en cuanto pronunció el nombre del chico rubio.

—Por favor, dime Miku. ¡Ya somos amigas, Hinata! —exclamó Miku, llamando un poco la atención de los estudiantes que continuaban mirando a las dos con incredulidad. Afortunadamente, aún no la habían reconocido. Su compañera asintió, sonrojándose un poco con vergüenza—. Aunque... ¿quien es ese Naruto del que hablas? Parece que, por el tono de tu voz, él te gusta...

De inmediato, la joven Hyuuga adquirió un color parecido al de un tomate fresco. Elevando sus manos enfrente de su pecho, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos; sus ojos se fijaron en sus pies, tratando de apartar la mirada de la sonriente peliazul.

—N-Naruto U-Uzumaki es mi mejor amigo —admitió, tratando de cambiar de tema para evadir la pregunta—. Él es alguien que no le teme a nadie y que daría su propia vida por sus amigos si tuviera que hacerlo...

La forma en que ella lo describió daba a denotar que estaba enamorada del chico. Aunque, de aquella forma, no le respondió bien la pregunta.

—Parece tratarse de un gran chico —dijo Miku, tomando nuevamente la mano de Hinata. Soltando un gritito, la idol la arrastró por los pasillos en dirección hacia el exterior—. ¡Guíame Hinata-chan, quiero conocer al tal Naruto Uzumaki del que tanto hablas!

l

l

* * *

Ok, acá se termina. Capaz que me quedó aburrido para ser el prólogo, pero es justamente eso, un prólogo. El siguiente comenzará con su acercamiento, lo prometo. Ah, y por muy cruel que suene, Naruto x Miku será la única pareja. No puedo incluir a Hinata, pero trataré de compensar eso.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
